


Dry Dock

by SollyinPurplePants



Category: TUGS (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyinPurplePants/pseuds/SollyinPurplePants
Summary: Hercules is sent to do some Naval work, but he soon remembers that Naval work usually goes hilariously wrong.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dry Dock

**Author's Note:**

> I WRITE THE TUGS AGAIN! After a year of one shots and slices of life, I return with a new ficlet starring the old darling, Hercules! The ficlet is loosely (and I mean LOOSELY) inspired by a 2018 incident involving a Russian aircraft carrier and a floating dry dock (dry dock sank, but damaged the carrier).
> 
> The decision to add a certain shark-toothed idiot came naturally, since let's be real, he would serve as Hercules's conscience. Enjoy!

One fall morning, Hercules was getting cleaned and ready for the day. The other Star Tugs had been sent out to go do their normal contracts, but he was told to stay put. Hercules knew that Captain Star would be assigning a special contract for him, or asking him to do long distance tows. A few minutes later, the captain turned to face the ocean tug.

“Hercules, I have a special job for you.” He started, not noticing Hercules straighten up. “The Navy is sending one of their experimental ships here this morning to do some naval maneuvers before going on dry dock. Your task is to help guide the vessel into the yards. Remember, everything must be  _ top secret _ .” 

Hercules was well aware that the Navy had been designing and building newer ships meant to replace the older ones, but he did have his doubts. “I’ll be happy to do that Captain, but I’m certain there won’t be any… cock ups this time around.” He remarked, recalling one  _ memorable  _ towing job. “If old Bluenose-”

“Lighten up old fellow!” Captain Star retorted. “The captain of the ship should have no trouble putting Bluenose in his place, so the tow should be quick and easy.”

**_Quick and easy my ass._ ** A voice deep in Hercules’s conscience remarked.  **_If it’s top secret, how long would it take before Bluenose’s mistake becomes public?_ **

_ Sooner rather than later. Now be quiet. _ Hercules thought, forcing himself to put on a polite grin. In a soft voice, he said, “No worries Captain. I’ll make sure  _ nothing _ of worth happens.” With that, Hercules undid his lines and sailed away.

An hour passed before Hercules arrived at the Naval yards. Almost immediately, he was greeted by Bluenose.  _ Oh great, not him _ . He thought, forcing himself to give a small smile and nod of acknowledgement to the Naval tug.

“Hercules, I was wondering when you would show up. I was starting to get worried.” Bluenose said, sounding almost robotic. “Our newest ship is actually expected to arrive earlier than usual. She’ll be near our waters in the next hour, and I expect you to be there to greet her.”

_ At a time like this? I am not made to be fast.  _ Hercules thought, furrowing his brows. “Certainly. I am hoping you won’t-”

“I will not risk my reputation over a mistake you make Hercules.” Bluenose barked. “Now go out there and make us proud!”

**_This guy treats you like a commodity._ ** The same deep voice hissed.  **_You’re the pride of the damn fleet, not that guy’s bootlicker!_ **

_ There are times I have to put up with that simpleton.  _ Hercules mused, steaming away from the indignant naval tug. Knowing that he would never make time to meet the ship, he muttered, “May I?”

**_Of course._ ** The voice replied, sounding relaxed compared to earlier. Hercules felt the pressure on his engine ease, and felt as if he was gliding.  **_Do you know what sort of ship we have to tow?_ ** Something began materializing out of Hercules’s stack, but the ocean tug was not phased. 

“I reckon one of their new destroyers.” Hercules replied, watching the smoke gain shape. “Though I have been hearing rumblings of an aircraft carrier-”

“The Navy thinks they can fly planes now?” The smoke dissipated to reveal a shark-like creature, and he nestled on some tow rope. 

“They’ve been flying airplanes for a while Hades.” Hercules muttered, rolling his eyes. “The humans do the flying, while the boats stand there as a runway and hangar. But that’s all I know.”

Hades was bewildered. A ship that carried planes and served as a runway? “I wonder if the-” 

“Most naval ships don’t have soul Hades, and I’m afraid it extends to their planes.” Hercules interrupted. He noticed something out in the distance, and motioned for Hades to hide. “I think I spotted the tow.”

The ship was massive, unlike many naval ships that Hercules towed over the years. What stood out to him was the deck, which was flat and devoid of anything save for a few pieces of artillery. Certainly this was the ship he had to tow. Hercules gave a blast of his hooter to greet the vessel, and started making preparations to guide the vessel.

“Ahoy!” A voice bellowed, and a megaphone burst out of the vessel’s wheelhouse. Hercules noticed that the Captain was likely Scottish, but the accent was  _ grating _ . “Are you supposed to guide us to port?”

“Yes captain.” Hercules replied. He could hear some rambling about how advanced the vessel was, but he found it to be barely legible.  _ Now to start the tow _ . He thought, and pressed on towards the Naval Yards.

The escort was uneventful, but Hercules was cautious. With a vessel such as this one, he knew the risks were high for an accident to occur. Upon arriving at the bay, he spotted Bluenose and gave a whistle to confirm that the tow was successful.

“Excellent work Hercules!” Bluenose said, examining the vessel. “Once she finishes her exercises and drydock, she’ll be a fine airport of the sea! No longer will we have to send our boys to random airfields to refuel!”

“She’ll be the top of the world!” The captain replied, showing excitement. “Now stand back, we’re going to be testin’ her artillery.”

_ Please let the both of them shut up _ . Hercules thought, and wisely sailed towards the harbor. Knowing artillery testing normally involved a retired vessel, he was bewildered.  _ Do you think they’re taking aim at the sky? _

**_I think they want to go hunting._ ** Hades replied.  **_Or, they want to fire at Bluenose for being a prick._ **

_ The captain of that carrier is a damned prick too _ . Hercules pointed out, and watched as the alarms sounded. The aircraft carrier was ready to begin testing.

“Fire!” Bluenose ordered, and the aircraft carrier’s crew readied the artillery. Upon his signal, the crew took aim towards the water and fired. “No no!” He said, noticing a small patrol boat narrowly dodge the blast. “Aim, then fire!”

“Certainly Sargeant!” The captain replied, and ordered his men to ready the artillery for blasting. The same procedure went smoothly, and they took aim at a small target nearby. “Fire!”

Hercules watched as the target was shredded almost instantly. Firing continued soon after, and he started to mentally zone out.  _ Impressive. And they haven’t even started testing their airplanes on her yet.  _

“Excellent, excellent!” Bluenose smiled. Turning to a small pontoon, he said, “Dry dock, get ready to greet our visitor!”

“But sir, she’s still loaded!” The operator of the pontoon replied. “If we go right now, we’ll be sunk!”

“Nonsense.” Bluenose retorted. “It’s a quick ammunition test. Go out there and bring her in.” 

With some hesitation, the pontoon sailed towards the blast site. Hercules watched with interest, but he was already disgusted.  _ If she fires at the pontoon, I’m not going in to save it. _

The captain of the carrier ordered firing to be stopped, and started to steer the vessel towards the yard proper. As the aircraft carrier inched into port, it started to swerve. “Easy, easy!” He called, not noticing that the pontoon was close by. 

_ She’s going to hit it!  _ Hercules thought, showing disgust.  _ I knew something was going to go wrong! _

**_I called it first._ ** Hades replied.  **_And looks like the carrier’s going to-_ **

A loud screeching noise echoed through the air as the carrier rammed into the pontoon. Bluenose was alarmed, and turned to face Hercules. “By Neptune’s green beard!” He exclaimed. “Hercules, go and save the pontoon!”

However, Hercules refused. “And risk my own life trying to pry that? You ordered that maneuver and brought it on yourself Bluenose.” In a dark tone, he added, “Therefore,  _ you  _ have to accept responsibility for your actions.”

“Have you no honor Hercules?!” Bluenose snarled. “Innocent men are going to drown!”

Hercules grit his teeth, but now was not the time to start a brawl in the naval yard. “The crew of the carrier are doing the rescuing already.” He pointed out, squinting to see the men of the carrier helping the crew of the pontoon. “If I got involved, the pontoon would try to take me down with it.”

“Star Tugs. One day I will have your company disbanded for refusing to adhere to the naval code.” Bluenose muttered, and tried to hurry off. 

**_Did he just want you to pick up after his crap? Stop him!_ ** Hades ordered. Without hesitation, Hercules tossed his lines at Bluenose. 

Bluenose gulped. Hercules could pin him if he so desired, let alone send him down to meet Davy Jones. “What’re you doing?” He desperately asked. 

“Don’t weasel away from me old boy.” He said, trying his best to not let Hades’s rage control him. “If you want me to save that pontoon, I’m taking you with me.” Bluenose went silent, and Hercules curved his lips to a grin before heading out towards the scene of the accident. 

By the time they arrived, the crew of the pontoon had been evacuated. However, the pontoon was severely damaged and was partially sunk. “Now go and pry the pontoon.” Hercules ordered. 

“Never! I’m too weak!” Bluenose whined. 

Hercules was about to speak, but watched as a crane collapsed onto the deck of the aircraft carrier.  _ I’m starting to wonder if this display of force was a good idea… _

**_I’m enjoying this!_ ** Hades laughed.  **_The tug’s gone completely silent, and look, he even-_ **

_ I don’t even want to know Hades. The pontoon’s a loss anyway.  _ Hercules thought, silently leaving Bluenose to go assist the carrier. Once the carrier had been towed away, the pontoon quickly sank into the bay.

“I’ll still be writing you up.” Bluenose said, but it was quiet. “You caused a scene and put my life in peril-”

“Now don’t whimper Bluenose.” Hercules scoffed. “Even if you try to do a report, there’s enough eyewitnesses to disprove your claims.” With a wink, he said, “I’d best get back to the harbor. The cat will be out of the bag before you know it.”

Hercules was right. Word of the collision between the pontoon and the aircraft carrier spread quickly, and by the time he arrived back at the Star Dock, he was greeted by Ten Cents.

“So Old Scuttlebutt Pete’s been incredibly chatty. He says there was a battle at the Naval Yards.” Ten Cents grinned. 

“A battle you say? It was more a battle of words than a physical fight.” Hercules replied, amused by Pete’s comments. 

“It’s got everything! Artillery, an argument, even a ramming!” Ten Cents said. “Do you know who won?”

“Owing to Bluenose’s stupidity, the pontoon won.” Hercules chuckled. “I’m afraid he and the other ship won’t be sailing for a few more weeks.”


End file.
